Sea Queen's Lament
by Pinkzy94
Summary: She was never letting go.


"But your majesty, that part of the sea is our territory!"

"Your majesty, that idiotic moron is a liar that part of the sea belongs to us!"

She rubs her forehead as the two mermen before her continued to bicker about which territory belongs to who, this was the 32nd problem she had been solving this day and she was tired from the previous problems she had solved.

She badly needed to be away from this, she wanted to rest for awhile. And as if hearing her thoughts of taking a rest her son and heir, Triton had spoke.

"May I suggest that you both share that territory and just split it in half, that way you gentlemen will have a percentage of it's territory belonging to both of you and your fellows"

Triton turned towards her before turning back his attention to the two mermen who had stopped bickering. "You should talk about it and think of it, if you have anymore problems you could come to my mother but for now I will answer to your problems, my mother is in need of rest you see"

The two mermen talked about it and decided, they bowed and left the throne room leaving her and Triton.

"I see you have been exhausted lately, mother. I do recommend for you to take a rest right now, it would be wise for you to step down for a moment and let me handle the Royal affairs for now" He said calmly and managed to put on a little smile for her.

She smiled slightly and stood up,"Thank you my darling...I could use a little rest for now. I do hope you can manage well while I'm gone"

"It is no problem, I can handle it. What good is it that I, the prince and heir to this kingdom would do if I can't even handle a few royal affairs that is needed to attend to? " Triton said in a joking manner.

"Very well...I shall take a good rest" She says before walking out of the throne room.

She sighs as she walks at the palace hallways, walking past servants that bowed to her as she walked by them and as she was in her chamber she walked in and closes the doors behind her. She sighs as she sat down on the comfortable bed, she was exhausted to the point that she really need to have a deep sleep.

So she changed into her night dress and walked to her dresser, sitting down in front of it and picking up the brush to brush her hair. She takes off the clasp that held her red auburn hair together and then she took off her crown so she could proceed to brush her own hair.

She stares at herself as she cared for her hair, those wrinkles that were etched upon her once porcelain skin spreads in her face, those sunken torquise eyes that were once lively was now dull. She puts down her hair brush to touch her face and examine it, she was once had a fair beautiful skin that would make any young nymph or nereid jealous and it made her smile just thinking of those times but then she frowned for looking at herself right now.

She was an immortal, and for being an immortal it means ageless in a physical way but looking at herself, she felt ugly. What she sees right in front of her was an exhausted queen and what she was back then was only the beauty of the past. She felt restless and tired, she looked like she could want to sleep for a thousand years.

Behind that beautiful and strong Queen of the seas was a former young and free nereid, so careless and carefree, the one that didn't care just as long as she had plenty of freedom. She was a spoiled one being the daughter of Nereus and Doris,like her sisters she was beautiful and thus were treated like a princess.

Though if she were to be honest, when she was young she never wanted any merman that asked for her hand in marriage and she kept rejecting suitors just so she could swim to the unknown parts of the sea. Oh, how she loved exploring and would get in trouble for being a stubborn young nereid that she is, she was happy with it all and she was satisfied. Alas, she never thought that she could one day be married and it was simply outrageous because she never saw it coming she had met her husband, Poseidon.

She met him when he had visited her parents, she couldn't deny it though and she had to admit that she felt attracted towards the young and dashing Poseidon who had just fought a war against his very own father the titan, Kronos, and she knew this because his brother Zeus had led the war against their father. But even though she did felt attracted to him she wasn't the nereid that would throw herself at him like some nymphs or like her sisters that swoon over the young god and she knew about rumors that Poseidon had many affairs and already had children with other nymphs and goddesses, those rumors proved to be true because he had flirted with one of her sisters, Thetis, he had courted her for two months.

She never cared for him so she just went to her own business while her sisters kept trying on wanting to bed the young god, she was happy that she didn't get to even interact with him. But ofcourse, much to her luck she had stood out from her sisters, being the one with red auburn hair and she had blamed it on her hair because it attracted Poseidon to her.

Much to her dismay, Poseidon wanted to marry her and she didn't want to so she ran away as far as she can but he had other tricks and had found her thanks to Delphin. She gave in and one condition is that for him to give her freedom and so he granted it after they got married as time passes she came to love him and she even gave birth to their first child and their heir, Triton.

She remembers how happy she was when Triton came along, it was when Poseidon had loved her the strongest. Every waking moment back then was worth it because she sees her husband, her king and she finally felt happy with him. Ofcourse there were affairs here and there but she forgave him and accepted him because she understood it, she understood him.

But then there came that day where her husband had fallen deeply in love with a mortal, Sally Jackson, was her name and she was a beautiful one with black hair and amber eyes. At first she thought it was one of those quick affairs her husband would have, bed with her and then he would leave her with a child she had thought he would take interest in her for a few weeks only and then move on to another mortal woman but this time it was different. It was different because this mortal, this simple mortal had managed to snatch her husband's attention and made him stay with her for two whole season, summer and spring, and she couldn't believe that he stayed with her for seven months when their son, Perseus was born.

And all of a sudden her husband started distancing himself from her and that just broke her heart, it was heart wrenching to see the husband that you love would love someone greater, just a single glance from those sea green eyes that lovingly stared at her back then would be filled with love for another hurted. She knew that hadn't he been married with her would he have married Sally Jackson, she knows this and it was obvious for her husband had bragged about Sally being queen of mortals and he would be willing to make a palace dedicated to her.

Even though she knows that Poseidon wouldn't stray from their marriage, she knows that he still loves the mortal that is Sally Jackson the baby she sired with him. It was hard accepting it but it was reality and she learned to deal with it, she could never do anything about it because it already happened so she just let it be.

She was a Queen, she would forever be known as Amphitrite the queen of the seas and the faithful wife of Poseidon. That was all she ever was, she was queen and she wants to be by his side forever even though it pains her to be in that place, she took an oath and she swore on it.

She was never letting it go.


End file.
